


ain't no need to go outside

by khakis



Series: under my skin [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, an excuse for a lot of sex and intimacy, unprotected sex, who is surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khakis/pseuds/khakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a dancer and Louis is his boyfriend and vacations are tricky when you don't want to leave the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't no need to go outside

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by liam in a tank top with soft summer louis beside him.
> 
> this is for all of the #marrieds, my muses and goddesses
> 
> title from banana pancakes by jack johnson. all mistakes are my own.

Louis really likes his new sunglasses. They were a last minute splurge that had taken place while he was supposed to be studying for his poetry final, but Liam had been in an audition that morning for Alvin Ailey and Louis had been too nervous to focus. So he bought himself a pair of sunglasses, because he was treating himself and he was excited for their vacation and he had a hunch that these particular glasses would make his cheekbones look extra angular. (They do). 

He really couldn’t have imagined, however, just how much he’d love said glasses until right now, sitting poolside on Oahu with a magazine flopped open on his lap, the glasses masking his blatant and rather hungry stare at Liam, slicing through the water. He likes to think they’re helping him maintain some sort of dignity. 

It’s really not fair, Louis thinks, that Liam cross trains for dance with swimming. Not fair that he gets to have those obscene calves and the most mouthwatering shoulders Louis has ever touched. Not fair that Liam looks as at home lunging out of the water in a butterfly as he does throwing himself into an aerial on stage.

And then things get even less fair as Liam finishes a lap and hauls himself out of the pool at the foot of Louis’ lounge chair, planting his hands and pushing out of the water like some kind of glistening Poseidon. The early afternoon sun is high and hot and reflecting off of Liam’s skin like he’s been dipped in bronze. Louis has to stop himself from actually licking his lips at the sight. Liam’s swim trunks are slung low across his hips and there are rivulets of water streaming down his body that Louis wants to chase with his tongue.

Louis stands abruptly, tossing his magazine on the lounge and reaching for Liam. “Let’s go inside.”

“I thought you wanted to go exploring,” Liam says, laughing a little at Louis’ eagerness, his brow furrowed sweetly.

“If by exploring you mean me exploring how many times I can make you come in the next hour, sure.” 

Liam’s face turns a pretty shade of pink and he shakes his head, but he's smiling and his eyes have gone dark. “I don’t know why we bother leaving the room.”

Louis is glad not for the first time that they agreed to splurge and rent a tiny place right by this pool, as the trek inside is short but still long enough to have sparks dancing under Louis’ skin when he glances at Liam. Liam catches Louis’ eye through his glasses and then follows up with their hands, grinning and twisting their fingers together and drawing Louis’ up to his mouth. He kisses the tip of each one, his eyes sparkling, and Louis really thinks he should be commended for not fainting on the spot. Nothing about Liam is fair, that much is clear, but especially not the way even his sweetest gestures make Louis want to hold his hips down and suck him til they both cry.

They hadn't locked the back door when they left earlier, and Louis swings it open for Liam and swats his arse as he walks through, making Liam jump a little and flush prettily as Louis cops a handful of his unbelievably toned bum. Louis doesn’t think he’ll ever get over dating a dancer. 

They make it as far as the kitchen before Liam whirls on Louis and backs him into the counter, slowly, placing both of his hands on Louis’ hips and letting them hover, anchoring, like a promise. Louis’ a little embarrassed to hear his breath hitch audibly at the breadth of Liam’s fingers, but then Liam is hoisting him up onto the counter like Louis weighs nothing at all. It is really, unfathomably hot.

Liam leans in a bit, and then a bit more, so, so slowly, his head just a barely below Louis’ where Louis is perched on the counter. Louis likes the change in vantage point, as usually he’s the one looking up, but he can barely process the thought as Liam moves closer, and closer still, at an excruciating pace, until he reaches up and slowly slides Louis’ sunglasses off of his face. Louis chokes out a laugh. He honestly hadn’t even realized he still had them on. He reaches up to scrub a hand across his eyes, Liam still hovering near, and then manages “what, you don’t like them?” He’s proud of how steady his voice is.

“Of course I do. They make your cheekbones look phenomenal,” Liam says at once, and Louis can’t help the grin that unfolds across his face, his eyes crinkling up as Liam’s do the same, mirroring each other in a happiness so strong it aches. He really has the best boyfriend.

“Hi,” Louis says, leaning forward to brush his nose against Liam’s. It sends something warm right the pit of his stomach.

“Hi, Lou,” Liam offers in return. “I missed you.” 

“You only went for a swim, I was right there,” Louis manages with a huff of laughter.

“I know. I missed you,” Liam repeats. Louis thinks for a suspended moment his heart is going to beat itself right out of his chest.

“I think I need you to fuck me,” Louis says then, because it’s what he’s thinking and his blood is too thick with arousal and affection for him to dance around it any longer. Liam’s eyes grow dark so quickly it sends a shiver up Louis’ spine, and then he’s being hoisted off the counter, his legs pulled bodily around Liam’s waist. Liam is supporting him with only one arm, which is so hot in itself that Louis feels his dick twitch against his shorts as Liam fists his free hand in Louis’ hair and hauls him down into a bruising, deep kiss. It goes through Louis like a blush, like cream into coffee, spreading through him soft and smooth and all-consuming.

And then Liam has him pressed up into a wall and the kiss goes from passionate to proving, smooth to smothering, Liam’s tongue darting into his mouth and slicking across his gums. Louis sinks his teeth into Liam’s unfairly plump bottom lip, fueled by the low, heated sound Liam makes into his mouth. Louis can feel Liam stiffening up in his still-damp swim trunks and it frenzies him, cupping both hands around Liam’s face and leveraging against the wall to lick deeper into Liam’s mouth.

He’s rewarded for it, too. “Louis,” Liam pulls back to groan, his breath coming quickly and heavily. “Fuck, Lou, I’m - ” and then Louis is being jostled again as Liam adjusts them, hoisting both of his elbows under the crook of Louis’ knees, drawing them up and revealing Louis’ rapidly fattening cock between them. Louis can’t help his gasp as Liam pushes a little with his arms, holding Louis’ taught thighs to either side of his his torso so they’re nearly pressed against the wall, spreading him open where Louis is now straining right on the heady edge of pain against the seam of his pants. And then Liam is rutting against him, their dicks catching and sliding as Louis is pressed between the insistent grind of Liam’s hips and the wall.

Louis remembers the first time he saw Liam, shirtless and glowing with sweat, practicing on stage as Louis had cut through the half-darkened theater to get to the English building. Louis had ended up missing class, sitting in the back row of seats and watching Liam until he was thoroughly enamored. He’d hopped up onto stage afterward, startling Liam, who’d thought he was alone, and asked him to dinner. 

Louis has never made a better decision.

He’s sure of it now as Liam is pressing hot, open mouthed kisses across the expanse of Louis’ neck, pausing to suck at his pulse and making Louis writhe beneath him. Liam’s thrusts and the aching stretch of his open legs and the pressure of his shorts are all threatening to overwhelm Louis, too much all at once, a silvery flash of pain countered in the almost-too-soft slide of Liam’s mouth.

“Fuck, fuck,” Louis tries as he feels the blunt head of Liam’s dick through his trunks slide down behind the spread of Louis’ balls to press against where he’s already clenching sporadically, wanting Liam’s fingers, his dick, anything. “Too many clothes,” Louis bites out, his voice rusting with arousal. 

“What do you want?” Liam asks as he slowly lowers Louis, kissing him hard and massaging up the insides of Louis’ thighs with his strong fingers to ease the new ache blooming in his muscles. “Didn’t you say something about seeing how many times you could make me come?” 

Louis whimpers in response as Liam palms over the head of Louis’ cock in his shorts.

“Hmmmmm,” Liam says, contemplative, and Louis’ body goes white hot like a solar flare. He knows what it means when Liam’s voice goes deep like that, like he’s ready to tell Louis what he wants, say filthy things like how pretty Louis’ dick is, how velvety he feels inside, how much Liam wants to turn him inside out. “I wonder, Lou,” Liam continues. “Do you think you could wait for me? How many times do you think I can come before you do?”

Louis whimpers, still crowded against the wall, scrabbling his fingers against Liam’s trunks until he can hook his fingers in them and start dragging them down, whining as they catch over the tip of Liam’s cock. Liam takes pity on him and helps, stepping out of them as he bites Louis’ whimper at the sight of Liam, thick and flushed and magnificent and already smeary with precome, right out of his mouth. And then Liam’s unbuttoning Louis’ shorts, sliding them down and quickly cupping Louis’ arse in his hands, pulling them flush together as he does so and dragging Louis onto his tiptoes. Liam growls low in his throat as their dicks align, Louis’ curved a little and achingly hard, leaving a trail of slick on the soft skin of his belly. 

“Can I blow you?” Louis asks, reveling in how absolutely wrecked he sounds. Liam feels so good pressed up against him, and Louis’ fingers are clutching Liam’s ribs, feeling the shift and tugs of Liam’s muscles with every thrust.

“Fuck, yeah,” Liam says, “want you to suck me, wanna fuck your face, can I _please_ ,” polite as ever while he filthily ruts against Louis, and Louis loves him so much he’s breathless with the force of it.

“Bedroom,” Liam says again. “Don’t want you to hurt your knees.” He threads his fingers through Louis’, clutches them tightly, leads Louis on shaking legs into the bedroom. 

Louis climbs up onto the bed carefully, trembling in anticipation and need. He settles against the pillow, sitting up, fingers still laced with Liam's as he moves to straddle Louis’ thighs. Louis allows himself a glorious moment of imagining Liam sinking down on his cock, shoulders tensed and head thrown back, before remembering that he has a challenge to fulfill.

“Please, can I touch you,” he says, barely a question, hoping that Liam hears that he means more than just right now. He wants to be allowed to put his hands on Liam, to stroke him and clutch at his faintly chloreney skin and feel him. 

“Of course, Lou,” Liam agrees, and then Louis leans forward, tilting his head enough that he can mouth his way up the stretch of Liam’s dick. Liam makes a feral sound, his hands reaching down to tangle in Louis’ hair where it’s level with his dick. 

“I love your cock,” Louis says, so quietly that he thinks Liam doesn’t hear him, except for the way his fingers tighten in Louis’ mess of hair. It’s the truth, anyway, and he wants Liam to know.

Louis leans forward, one hand coming up to rest on Liam’s hip as he wraps the other around the base of Liam’s dick, feeling it smooth and hard and lovely against his palm. He leans forward, flicks his tongue against the saltiness there and then without warning stretches his jaw wide and sinks down, hollowing his cheeks and moaning into the uncontrolled jerk of Liam’s hips that follows.

“Shit,” Liam hisses, and Louis slides both of his hands around to Liam’s bum to haul him closer, ask for Liam to fuck his face.

Liam takes the hint like the golden boy he is, rolling his hips forward once, twice, harder each time, spit leaking out of the corners of Louis’ mouth as he tries to open his jaw wider, take Liam deeper. There are tears pricking at his eyes and he looks up through wet eyelashes at Liam, beautiful Liam, Liam whose head is thrown back, eyebrows drawn together tightly, the planes of his chest glistening with a sheen that has nothing to do with the pool.

“I’m not going to last long,” he chokes out, “you’re too good, fuck, your mouth feels so good - ” he opens his eyes, pulls his head up with what looks like a huge effort, thumbing against the wetness on Louis’ cheek as Louis pulls off for a moment, panting, his chin slick with saliva and precome and the back of his throat burning with _Liam Liam Liam_. 

He leans forward again, and it’s ambitious, going back at it with the burn in his throat and his lungs still gasping for air, but Louis is impatient and he’s desperate and all he wants right in this moment is for Liam to come. He swirls his tongue around the head of Liam’s dick, one hand twisting around the base and the other moving to fondle Liam’s balls, sinking his mouth down with such a soft graze of his teeth that Liam actually keens. 

Louis bobs his head, faster, his lips meeting his hands on each thrust, Liam’s fingers like tethers against the damp, heated skin of his face. He pulls off again, just for a moment, takes a gulping breath and then sucks a finger into his mouth. As he takes Liam down again, Louis reaches back, past where Liam's balls are tightly drawn up until he can stroke against Liam’s hole, his mind working furiously to keep his finger moving and his tongue firm and wet against Liam’s cock and his head moving in some kind of discernible rhythm. 

“Fuck, Lou, fuck, _Lou_ ,” Liam is chanting above him, his body clenching and relaxing as he tries to lean both into the suction of Louis’ mouth and Louis’ finger, working slowly into him, spit slick but dragging nonetheless.

“Fuck, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever - ” Liam chokes, and Louis is trying so hard, his throat fluttering as Louis sinks down as far as he can and Louis moans, moans at the ache in his jaw, the overload of Liam: Liam’s smell, the velveteen lick of Liam’s cock, the hot clutch of Liam’s body around Louis’ finger. And then Liam is coming, bracing his hands against the wall above Louis’ head, his dick jumping erratically and his shoulders convulsing forwards as he pulses into Louis. 

Louis can barely think, can barely breathe, but he knows enough to pull his hand away from Liam’s arse to press down savagely at the base of his cock, sure he could come just from Liam’s orgasm alone were the situation different. Liam loves that, loves when Louis gets off from Liam's own pleasure, still can't believe that Louis is his, that Louis wants this. 

Liam is pulling out of his mouth, reaching down to rub gently at the hinge of Louis’ jaw, his thumb catching a little of his own come and slipping it into Louis’ mouth, gently. Louis suckles it eagerly, sure he looks utterly debauched, his face red and slick with sweat and come and a trace of tears, his own dick leaking copiously against his stomach just from getting Liam off. 

“One down,” he says, and his voice sounds wrecked. He loves it, and so does Liam, apparently, who lowers down until he’s perched on Louis’ lap, the long, smooth muscles of his thigh still jumping. 

“You are unreal,” he murmurs, pressing his forehead to Louis’. “Unreal.”

“You better hope I’m real,” Louis purrs back, voice hitched with evidence of the very real and very pressing situation at hand. 

Liam takes a moment just to breathe him in before reaching for the bedside table, snatching the lube from where it’s laying on top, no pretense of being hidden. It’s actually one of the only things they’ve unpacked, Liam pulling it out of his duffle with a grin when they arrived and explaining they’d need it out for “easy access.”

Liam is still breathing hard when he wraps his arms under the heft of Louis’ thighs, hauling him down the bed and spreading him open. He drizzles lube on his fingers, spreads it around to warm it up a bit, and then it’s his turn to reach down past Louis’ balls, to tease at the clench of muscle there. He’s concentrating hard, the sweet line between his eyebrows ever present, but then he looks up and catches Louis’ eye and grins so sunnily it’s like he’s been handed free ice cream rather than just slipped a finger in Louis’ arse. 

Louis is beyond sensation, desperate both to come and not to come, wanting Liam’s cock but loving his fingers, tiny whimpers being fucked out of him as Liam slowly works in a second. His hands are big, and it’s no negligible thing, the press of them long and insistent inside of Louis, spreading out a little and crooking forward, making him yelp and bite his own lip so hard he draws blood as Liam soothes against his prostate. 

Liam starts to work his third finger in but stops at Louis’ noise of protest. “Are you ok, babe?” He asks, leaning up to kiss the metallic taste out of Louis’ mouth. Louis’ nods, tries to remember words.

“Need - no more fingers. Need your cock, need you to come, want you to -”

“Hey, hey,” Liam says, the thumb of his unoccupied hand swiping across the fragile skin under Louis’ eye. “I got you. You’re being so, so good. I know you can hold off until I come again.”

He’s already half hard again, fattening up against his thigh just from his fingers inside of Louis and the sight of Louis, flushed and panting, but even through his desperation Louis can see he’s not quite ready to go again.

“What can I do for you?” Liam asks, and Louis wants to cry in earnest, fondness mixing with the arousal in his belly so strongly he lets out a tiny sob. Liam starts to withdraw his fingers, his eyes worried. 

“Do you want to come?” he asks but Louis cuts him off with a choked “no,” and Liam moves to circle the base of Louis’ dick with his strong fingers. It doesn’t feel good, but it does ease the desperation a little, and Liam is able to withdraw his fingers without Louis whimpering too loudly. “Okay,” Liam agrees, “I have an idea, can I, babe?” and Louis is nodding frantically, wanting whatever Liam wants.

Liam's hands move under his knees, push Louis’ legs up and back and open into a mirror of how they’d been against the wall in the hallway. Louis has never felt so vulnerable, his cock flushed and angry against his stomach, his arsehole exposed and pulled wide and glistening with lube. He’s also never felt so safe as Liam turns to press kisses against the inside of Louis’ knee, pausing to suck a tender mark into the back of Louis’ golden thigh before leveraging himself up until he’s rutting against Louis. There’s a mess of slick between them, and Louis can actually feel Liam hardening against him, strangling out sounds as Liam’s dick gauges against his and catches over and over on Louis’ stretched rim.

“Please,” Louis manages, “please, please please can I ride you, I need you to be in me, please,” and Liam is releasing his legs, rolling them over and steadying Louis’ hips as Louis straddles him. He’s never felt so uncoordinated, his legs shaking, fumbling behind him for Liam’s cock, one hand braced against Liam’s unbelievable chest as he finally lines up correctly, sitting his weight into the fat head of Liam’s dick.

It’s slow, and agonizing, Louis riding the white hot line between pain and ecstasy as Liam drags inside of him, intimate and slick and so, so much bigger that his fingers. He pauses, once he’s seated, his arse flush against Liam’s hips, Liam’s fingers biting into his sides so sharply he hopes it’ll leave bruises. He takes a moment to catch his breath and then leans forward, into his hands, rising up a bit and then settling back down, even deeper, both of them groaning in unison. Finding some shred of coordination left deep within him, Louis’ manages to flit over Liam’s nipples with his thumbs, pressing hard against them when it causes Liam’s hips to buck up into the sticky clench of Louis' body. 

They’re both slow, drunk on desire and too much sensation, Louis barely managing to roll his hips but continuing for the reward of the bite of his name, the bites against his collarbones, the ache that is so heavy and insistent in his dick that he thinks he might die. Liam is stuttering up into him, head bowed to look between them.

“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me,” Liam says seriously, glancing up and pulling Louis to him so he can bite into the sweet, sweaty skin of his neck, “I love being yours, I want to be yours, yours yours _yours_.” He’s murmuring into the hollow at Louis’ throat, which is closed up with emotion, with the sound and feel of Liam trying to be Louis’ even as he’s easily making Louis his. 

Louis feels like he’s in that exhausted, triumphant final stage of a long run, like he’s hit a wall and pushed past it, the need to come so strong that it’s almost negated itself, weighing him down so intensely he feels anchored as he manages a little leverage, bouncing sloppily on Liam’s cock.

“Liam,” he says, “fuck, Li, God, I love you so much, please.” He arches his back, deliberately slowly, tries to see through the haziness crowding in on his vision. “I want you in me, I need you to come in me,” he babbles, “tell me, talk to me - ”

Liam somehow manages to haul himself up, tuck his legs up and straighten his back until Louis is in his lap, sunk down so far and deep on Liam’s cock that they’re both silent with the intensity of it for a moment. Louis slumps forward, only a bit taller than Liam despite being seated atop him, and slings both arms around Liam’s neck, drawing them together and clenching his legs in a similar fashion. They’re almost one unit, twined together like ivy on a fence, Liam heeding his plea and murmuring little kisses against Louis’ cheeks.

“You’re gorgeous, you’re so fucking beautiful, and you’ve been so good,” he starts, punctuating the sentiments with little nudges against Louis’ prostate. “Not coming, letting me come _twice_ , spoiling me with your love and your body and your selflessness.” He’s going a little faster, now, more insistently, and Louis’ breath is coming in frantic, achey little whimpers. “I wanted this the moment you hopped up on that stage, when I was sweaty and gross and you’d been watching me dance, I wanted every part of you, wanted to fill you up over and over and over - ” he’s babbling a little now, too, dicking up into where Louis is clenching around him, holding his own cock as hard as he can, the need to come and the need for Liam to come eroding his vision like fog on a windshield.

“Please,” he gets out, broken, and Liam stutters up into him, cries out Louis’ name, and then he's coming, for a second time, filling Louis up and claiming him and Louis has never felt so content and not content at once. He’s done it, he’s succeeded, but precome is leaking out of his cock in a shocking amount, slipping down over his painfully tight balls and between where their bodies are connected, and if he doesn't come soon he thinks he might black out.

Liam is flushed from his cheeks down to his nipples, absently running his hands over Louis’ trembling sides as he flickers his eyes open and closed, clearly trying to get under control so he can help Louis. He starts to pull Louis’ hips up, sliding out a bit, but Louis lets out a little sob of “no,” from where he’s still starfished around the slowly reviving Liam.

“I got you, I got you,” Liam says, “I’m not going anywhere,” and gently eases a tiny bit back into Louis’ body. “Do you want my hand?”

Louis can only nod, leaning back a bit to give Liam some space. He shivers at the first contact, his spine wrenching into an arch, and as Liam soothes his thumb in an insistent, warm circle right under the head of Louis' dick, Louis comes, bending back impossibly far, feeling himself clench around Liam’s sensitive cock as his own jerks an obscene number of times, smearing over Liam’s hand and both of their stomachs. Louis is crying, he realizes absently, feeling tears sluicing over the column of his neck, over the spots that are still tender from Liam’s mouth. 

Liam leans back onto the bed, pulling Louis down with him, slipping out of him as gently as possible after a few minutes. They’re breathing in tandem, both a little shell shocked, Louis huffing into Liam’s neck and Liam’s hand rubbing soft, reassuring circles into his back.

“Should’ve gone for three,” Louis murmurs tiredly, after a bit, lifting his head to meet Liam’s disbelieving laugh in a kiss. It’s sweet, and soft, and Louis wants it to keep happening forever. Liam kisses like he’s protecting Louis, like he’s imbuing Louis with his own love and awe, like he still can’t believe he gets to touch Louis at all. He’s told Louis as much and Louis doesn’t understand it, but. It’s the best thing he has. _Liam’s_ the best thing he has, the ferocity of his affection and the fearsome grace that he dances with and the way he treats Louis with sincerity and a ferocious kind of love.

“So much for exploring,” Liam says.

“We shouldn’t have chosen somewhere so beautiful,” Louis agrees. “Next time we vacation let’s go somewhere less nice. Like Russia in the winter.”

“Why on earth,” Liam says, looking his usual mix of baffled and endeared as Louis lowers his head and snuggles deeper against him.

Louis smiles, and even though Liam can't see it, he can probably feel it against the smooth skin of his chest. “Then I won’t have to feel so guilty about never letting you leave the bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://triharrytops.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
